Melt In Your Mouth
by goldenqueenx
Summary: The Queen and Gold teach Regina a very important lesson - How to love herself. / GOLDENSPLITQUEEN / Prompt: Regina, Gold and The Evil Queen.


Request from LainStardust. Gold + Regina + Evil Queen.

Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Rated **M** for mature.

Also I am really bad at writing threesomes, I apologize!

* * *

Regina shimmied beneath her covers, the bottoms of her feet stroking along the soft fabric under her body as her fingers stroked lovingly along her folds and then up to that bundle of nerves, free hand pumping the vibrator within her at a speed that caused that coil deep within her belly to tighten deliciously. Soft noises were spilling from her lips, groans and moans that were barely above a whisper. Her skin tingled, sweat slicking along her forehead. She wanted to push the blankets off of her frame but she was close, she didn't want to stop — not _yet_.

Crisp cool air rushed along her frame as she felt the blankets slide down, but felt no ping of alert as she just thought it could have been her feet at the rate she was writhing with pleasure. The fingers on her clit sped up while the ones wrapped around the vibrator began to push and pull faster only to halt mere seconds after as she felt warmth wrap around the cloth settled along the peak of her right nipple, a wet tongue sliding over the fabric and swirling around the nub. Regina's eyes shot open, darting down to see the source of the warmth — only to find brunette hair, long and silken, belonging to that of her split counterpart - The Evil Queen. She brought the fingers that were on her clit up to grasp the brunette strands of hair and pulled, lifting her off of her breast. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

The Queen shot her a smirk, eyes narrowing to focus on Regina's lips. "Just doing what the doctor suggested and loving myself."

She scoffed before she removed the vibrator and pushed herself up on the bed, tugging at her red nightdress so it would fall down along her thighs. "Who's this doctor?" She asked before placing the vibrator onto her nightstand and crossing her arms over her chest, clearly more than annoyed at the fact that she hadn't been able to finish after having been so deliciously close to the edge.

"Not a real doctor...actually." The Queen leaned forward and wrapped her fingers around the base of the gold vibrator that Regina had set on the nightstand. Much to the former mayor's disdain, the Queen brought it to her lips, tongue darting out between them to slide along the underside of the object, tasting her nicer half's arousal. A low hum of approval vibrated up through her chest as she savored the taste on her tongue. "Mmm."

"And how does she taste?" The voice came from within the shadows, a low of hum of a thing and Regina recognized it instantly.

"I should have known you were behind this little act of devious behavior." Regina shot in the direction that the voice had come from, just in time to see Gold step forward with a smug grin on his face. His shoulders were squared, chin held high in what she could guess was triumph and he was wearing one of those damned suits of his that always made her knees weak, even now as she sat atop her bed.

"Delicious, here, have some." The Queen gracefully rose to her feet and closed the space between her and the pawnbroker, fingers raising the vibrator to Gold's lips only to push past them, allowing him to take it into his mouth. His tongue slid along the smooth object, lapping up the rest of Regina's arousal that had remained on the surface. When the Queen pulled it out, she sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, eyes on Regina. Gold too had begun staring in the direction the Queen's eyes had settled on.

"You two are ridiculous."

"You were close." Gold stated standing his ground and keeping his hands clasped, not giving into the Queen who was currently running a finger along the inseam of his trousers - dangerously close to his groin which was currently throbbing.

"You think?" She hissed, pushing herself off of the bed and striding over to the two of them, violently wrenching her vibrator from the Queen's grasp.

Before she could head back to the bed, Gold caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to his chest, lips mere inches from hers as he hissed out "Your color choice is rather appreciated." The color had taken him by surprise, that much was true and in a way he wished he could have watched her bring herself to cum over and over again around it.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spat in his direction, trying but failing to remove his hand from her wrist. "You two can take your leave now."

"Do you really want us to?" The Queen pouted, coming up to stand near Regina as she brought one of her hands up to push a stray hair back behind the former mayor's ear. "I have a feeling this is the most aroused you've been in a long time."

"Please. You might be dripping from this..your majesty, but I'm not." Regina hissed, giving her wrist another tug to no avail.

"Do us all a favor, Regina, and just shut the fuck up." The Queen closed the space between them and claimed her doppelgängers mouth with her own, surprised when the former mayor parted her lips enough to allow her tongue to slip in.

"See? We know you better than you know yourself." Gold sighed, releasing her wrist and watching as the two kissed in front of him. The sight was glorious and possibly something that he had thought of more often than not. "I think we have one problem." He lifted his hand, flicked his wrist to remove all of their clothing, and gave a groan of pleasure the second he could see them both standing there in the middle of Regina's bedroom completely naked. Twins; he thought to himself as his eyes took in every inch he could see which was completely identical save for the Queen's disposition, long hair and of course the makeup she chose but everything else...he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Regina allowed the Queen's tongue to dance along hers, twisting and stroking until she felt her knees start to tremble. Slowly, she raised her hands despite herself and began combing them through the soft locks of her doppelgänger, fingernails softly sliding against her scalp. She heard her soft mewls as they both pressed against one another, hands exploring a body they already knew better than anyone else.

He moved over to stand at the foot of the bed, turning his head to watch the two of them deepen their lip lock, the Queen's hands running along Regina's skin, cupping and kneading her breasts. His hand slipped down and began to slowly stroke his throbbing cock but it wasn't good enough, he wanted - no - he needed more. Gold cleared his throat, causing the two brunette's to glance his way, both sporting kiss swollen lips and dilated pupils. The fact that they were both very much aroused only further to stoke his. "Forgetting someone?"

"Oh? Does Rumple feel left out." The Queen pouted before walking over the bed and crawling onto it, batting her lashes in his direction.

"Wait, what do you think is about to happen?" Regina asked not moving an inch for fear of what exactly she was about to get herself into. Especially considering the fact that she were naked as was everyone else in the room. She glanced from the Queen to Gold, noting the expression on both of their faces that basically screamed lust. "Right. Of course. Sex. Can't you two just fuck and it'll be the same?" It was Gold that walked over to where she was standing and placed a warm palm to the small of her back. She felt herself relax for some reason that could probably be linked back to their days in The Enchanted Forest. And almost as if he could read her mind...

"Regina...Just think of this as one of our lessons. We're teaching you the most important thing of all." His hand began to slowly stroke along the length of her spine, pushing her against his bare chest, his erection pressed up between them - almost causing his head to spin from the warmth radiating from her skin.

"How to love myself? I can learn that very well on my own, thanks." Regina didn't back up or move regardless of the warning signs going off in her head, instead she placed a hand to his hip, nails clinging to him as if she needed an anchor.

"But you don't want to."

In truth, she didn't. The kiss she had shared with her split half had been strange, yes, but the throb between her legs hadn't let up since she felt the Queen's mouth on her breast - hell even before that considering she had been very much in the midst of chasing an orgasm - and now that Gold was standing here, talking about their lessons, pressed against her, it didn't seem like it would be letting up either. "I don't. But-"

"So give yourself some pleasure for once, dearie. We won't let you down. Will we?" He lowered his mouth mere inches from hers, lips ghosting along them teasingly.

"I've let myself down more times than I can count." She tried to ignore the tug low in her belly, the scent of him already causing her treacherous core to slick the insides of her thighs.

"Only when I wasn't around."

"Stop spinning your lies. All you want is to play us so we can do whatever it is you want."

"Ooh, play. Come play with me Regina." The Queen ran a hand down the front of her body as she pushed herself up onto her knees, her hand stopped between her legs and the sight pulled both Gold and Regina's gaze in her direction. "I love an audience, but I prefer participants. Now stop bickering like a married couple and let's get fucking already."

"Growing impatient, are we?" At that his hand dipped to cup Regina's ass, kneading the soft flesh with his heated palm. The action alone caused a soft groan to escape the former mayor's lips, nails digging into the skin at his hip.

"We all know she wants this. I just don't get why she's stalling."

"I'm stalling because I'm literally about to fuck myself."

"And you'll enjoy it. Now get over here and lay down on your back with your legs hanging off of the foot of the bed." The Queen instructed, removing her fingers from between her legs regardless of how badly her core ached for any ounce of friction.

Despite herself, she walked over to the bed and laid down atop it like the Queen had instructed. The second she did though, her split half bent forward, hair falling around her like a curtain, and claimed her mouth. The former mayor kissed her back, even if the angle wasn't perfect. Gold situated himself between Regina's legs, bending to scoop them up and help her wrap them around his waist, which she did happily. The Queen tilted her head up and caught his stare, tongue snaking out to dart along her split half's lips, Regina opened her mouth - her own tongue joining the Queen's.

"Fucking brilliant." He sighed, giving himself a few absentminded strokes along his heated flesh.

"You like this?" The Queen purred moving up onto her knees and moving forward enough so that the apex of her legs hovered above Regina's mouth. Leaning forward she pressed a finger to her doppelgangers clit, giving it a few soft strokes before pressing her own mouth to it and lovingly sliding her tongue between her folds and swirling along the bundle of nerves.

"Everything is the exact same, holy shit." Regina placed her fingers along her counterpart's folds, spreading them to give her pussy a better a look. "Every single thing." The fact that her core had begun to ache even worse sent off warning bells in her head. But when learning to love yourself, she guessed being aroused by her darker half would be making progress.

"Good, so you know just how you like it. Now get to work." The Queen sat up then, putting her fingers into her mouth and slicking them before bringing them down against her counterpart's clit while Gold pushed his throbbing cock at the former mayor's entrance.

"Don't you think it would be better if you faced the other way? Your clit would be closer.." Pressing a chaste kiss to the tender skin there - lips nipping at the folds and giving them a gentle suck.

"Nope. Not happening. I'm watching him fuck you while you fuck me. Easy as that. Take your time to get your bearings, I can be patient when I want to be." At that Gold chuckled, shaking his head knowing all too well how impatient the Queen truly was and could be when she wasn't getting what she wanted. "What? I can be." She leaned forward at the same time that Gold did, mouth claiming his with such passion as he pushed deeper into Regina, sheathing his entire length inside of her warm and soaked core. _Fuck it felt like heaven and hell all at once._ "How does she feel? Anything like me?"

"You two are enjoying this a little much, don't you think?" Regina groaned lifting her legs a little higher in order to allow him in deeper while she ran the flat of her tongue along the Queen's soft folds, fingers caressing and holding them apart for her so she could get closer to the sensitive areas.

"And you're enjoying it more than you thought." the Queen groaned before Gold slipped his tongue between her parted lips.

Gold reached down, all the while keeping his lips locked with the Queen, his hands gripped Regina's hips, lifting them slightly enough so he could quicken the speed of his thrusts. Regina brought her forefinger to the Queen's entrance, traced it slowly, then pushed it into her wet core. The growl that emitted from above her caused a smile to tug at the former mayor's lips. "Maybe I am." She pumped her finger in and out slowly before adding a second digit, curling them at the end so as to stroke her g-spot the best she could. "How do-" Her mouth fell open as Gold manipulated her hips in a way that caused her toes to curl. "-does that feel?"

"Just as good as you are feeling right now, I'd imagine." The Queen gasped as she set to grinding her hips down against Regina's fingers, her very own working at the former mayor's clit. "Mouth, Regina, use that lovely mouth of yours." And she did as she asked, pressing her lips along her heated flesh, tongue snaking out to curl along the bundle of nerves. "Just like that, yes.." she hissed, bringing her mouth towards Gold for another kiss.

"How does she taste, Regina?" Gold asked, eyes watching as the Queen slipped her hand down from Regina's clit and along his shaft as he pushed into his former pupil, the sensation causing his hips to jerk a few times, a warning shooting through his frame. "Too much." He warned her, so she removed it and slid her hand up to tease Regina's nipples, while the other reached out to tease Gold's.

"Mmm." Regina's response was muddled but desperate as every nerve ending on her body had slowly ignited at all of the sensations she was currently undergoing at the hands of the two people who knew her best. "Uh..mm...ohhh-oh-oh" Her free hand gripped the Queen's thigh while the other worked her core relentlessly - a tugging low in her belly had reached an all new height causing her hands to shake, her breaths coming in rapid gasps.

"Want to feel something mind blowing?" The Queen asked, her eyes closing as her tongue slid along the roof of her mouth, fingernails digging into each breast of her partners - having abandoned nipple teasing all together.

"The fuck are you going on about now?" Rumple asked as he noted the pink collecting along the chests of each of the women in the room, a tell-tale sign they were both very very close - giving an exasperated sigh, he allowed his hips to become messy and out of rhythm, hoping to reach his peak soon after them.

"Oh.. _nothing_." She groaned before conjuring up a powder like substance, dipping a finger into it she touched it to her chest then did the same for the other two before blowing and allowing the pink sparkling powder to fill the air.

Their bodies continued to writhe, the only sound filling the air were the vulgar noises of skin on skin and their labored breathing. The second what she had done kicked in, they all cried out in pleasure the sensations tripling. "What-what the fuck is this?" Regina asked, wiggling her hips as the sensation began to overwhelm her body, nipples were pert and taut - chills forming along her limbs.

"I've connected- _oh that is delicious_ -our pleasure. We can feel everything- _oh fuck_ -that each other ca- _Mmmm!_ -can..."

"Fucking genius..." Gold tilted his head back, eyes rolling behind closed lids as the sensations coursed along his frame, fire stoking low in _their_ stomachs.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_.." Regina hissed, eyes closing tight as she clamped her mouth roughly along the Queen's clit - sucking, nibbling, stroking all the while her fingers pumped in all the way to the knuckles.

They all came at once, the sensation of each orgasm only proving to trigger another without warning - their bodies writhing, voices coming out in gasps - the words untranslatable. Heat filled the air around them, the scent of sex hanging heavy in the air, their minds clouding with a post coital haze.

"Shit, shit, fuck me." Regina sighed as the Queen moved off from over her.

"You did and well, I'll admit." Her majesty purred, rolling onto her back and running a hand over her breasts, reveling in the tingling of her skin. "Experiencing my own orgasm along with both of yours...best idea I've ever had."

"Agreed." Gold stated, currently hovering over Regina's breasts, unable to move - his legs aching, mouth tingling, cock twitching and jerking all the while still releasing jolts of his cum into Regina's warm core - all the while it was experiencing spasm after spasm around him. "Fuck, you're milking me dry over here."

"Not my fault. I blame you both." She brought the back of the heels of her feet to his ass and pushed him further onto her.

"What do you think about loving yourself?" He teased, running a hand through her hair.

"Shut up."

"You loved it, I felt how much you did." The Queen growled, rolling over onto her side and gripping onto Gold's naked ass cheek, giving it a squeeze then two.

"We all enjoyed ourselves, that much was clear." Regina stated, opting to admit it about them all instead of just herself, having felt first hand exactly how much the three of them really let go. Her two partners in crime both let out a hum of approval and agreement, all sated and no longer in the mood to prod each other on.

 _The End_.


End file.
